zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Linebeck
Linebeck is a character from The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass. He is a self-centered, greedy, arrogant, treasure-pursuing sailor. He named his ship after himself, being the S.S. Linebeck. He plays a huge role in Link's adventure, mainly by providing the services of his steamship. While he initially appears to be a wholly self-absorbed individual with his mind solely on profit, Linebeck more than once displays acts of loyalty and courage. Prior to the events of the game, Linebeck was somehow involved with Jolene. Apparently, Linebeck got on her bad side and she since held a vendetta against him. Linebeck assists Link with information about an island when talked to. Whenever Link docks the ship at an island, Linebeck makes up an excuse in order to remain with the ship, such as saying he has to "wash the rudder". Biography Link first encounters Linebeck inside the Temple of the Ocean King on Mercay Island. Linebeck is stuck inside one of the temple's traps.Link completes the puzzle in the room, allowing Linebeck to exit. He does so without any acknowledgement of Link. He decides that the treasure inside the temple is not worth the risk, and travels south to the Shipyard. Eventually, Link and Ciela catch up with Linebeck, and while he is initially reluctant to team up with the two and travel the World of the Ocean King in search of the Ghost Ship, Ciela makes mention of a huge treasure; too rich an opportunity for Linebeck to pass up. He agrees to let Link become a part of his crew, and together they depart, sailing the seas in search of the fabled ship, with Linebeck's mind ever on the treasures found therein. Eventually, they find the Ghost Ship; however, Tetra, Link's friend who had been spirited away by the ship, has been petrified. Linebeck quickly readies to abandon their quest; outraged at the lack of treasure to be found. However, his loyalties instantly return when Oshus promised the captain one wish in return for his continued aid. The more they journeyed together, it becomes apparent that Linebeck gradually begins to see Link (and to a lesser extent, Ciela) as his friend. During the final battle, Linebeck displays uncharacteristic bravery by confronting Bellum when Link is rendered unable to battle it. Bellum attaches itself to Linebeck, becoming a being known as Bellumbeck. Link defeats Bellum one final time, expelling the evil creature from Linebeck and dispatching it from the World of the Ocean King. However, the S.S. Linebeck is destroyed during this final battle and a grieving Linebeck laments his loss. Suddenly, his one wish, one he had sworn to use to obtain unimaginable wealth, is granted by Oshus; restoring the S.S. Linebeck and returning it from the bottom of the Sea. Linebeck is overjoyed and tells the others that he has now learned that there are more valuable things in life than treasure. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks A tombstone can be found that states here is the grave of Linebeck. Origin It is never made clear whether Linebeck comes from the World of the Ocean King or the same world as Link. Although Link first meets him in the World of the Ocean King and he has somewhat of a history there (as indicated by the people on Mercay Island and Jolene), at the end of the game he and his ship are sent back to the Great Sea along with Link and Tetra. It is also noted that when near the end of the game, when the ocean king, in his whale form, tells that they are in a different world, it is clear that Linebeck appears suprised to hear the statement, suggesting that he is from Link's world. Category:Hylians Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass characters